The Brony Brothers: Sinful Lives
by knightofluna1
Summary: Almost a month since the Dark Signers and a huge tournament is almost here. But as new threats appear, Andrew, Destiny, and their groups are in for the fight of their lives as the Seven Sin Digimon threaten to bring this dimension down.
1. Tournament planning

Destiny sat in the living room. She sorted through her deck and began muttering to herself. "I don't know Nightmare." she said mildly, "This deck is unbeatable as it is, do we really need the cards you were talking about?"

The spirit in question appeared, _"Yes, we do need to make some changes or we'll fall into too many habits. Trust me, I know."_

"Just because we unlocked a new form for you doesn't mean we need to change the whole dynamic. Tell you what, I'll add Crystal and Apposes and we'll call it good. Deal?" Nightmare nodded and Destiny set to work. "This is going to be fun, with all the Dark Signer drama behind us we can get ready for the tournament." she giggled.

...

A few hours later at Sugar Cube Corner, Destiny met her friends at their usual table. "So guys, what do you think about the upcoming tournament?" she asked.

Rainbow Stream held up the foreleg with his disk. "I think I'll tear through everypony there." he said.

"Dinky, Diamond, and _Dad_ will be in this." Destiny reminded him, earning an annoyed look from her coltfriend. "What?"

"Ah just want to get a good duel in for once. Avid, Cherry, and I never got a crack at the Dark Signers." Applespike said mildly.

"I'm with Applespike." Avid said, "My Magicians didn't get a crack at those doomsday dolts and Cherry needs some sort of outlet for her energy."

"Yeah," Cherry Pie chimed in, "I can't wait for the tournament to begin, can you? But what if something happens and the tournament gets postponed, or-" everypony else tuned her out about then.

"I hear the twins are going to be in it." Screwball whispered. Rarity and Blueblood's kids, The Crystal Twins, were known for their unbeatable tag duel abilities. "There are going to be duelists from all over Equestria coming for Battle Nation. Who knows what will happen?"

Destiny stood. "I'm going to ride Soul Striker, anyone want to come with?" she asked. Stream stood and the couple left.

...

"Going fast makes me feel alive. My heart beats in hyperdrive." Destiny sang as she continued riding the track. "How are we doing for the power?" she asked.

"Almost to top speed, but I don't want to bust down again." her runner replied.

"One time, that was one time!" Destiny snapped.

"Transmition coming in." it informed before pulling up a video of Avid.

"You better get down here. Bronze is at it again and she's dueling everyone in sight, asking for you." he informed. Destiny called for Stream and both sped off.

...

Destiny pulled up where the message had come from and disengaged her runner. "Okay Bronze, I'm here. Let's duel."

The bronze coated mare smiled. "Good, I'll enjoy this."

"Duel!"

 **Destiny's Hand:8000**

 **Bronze Dagger:8000**

"I'll kick things off." Bronze said, drawing. "I play Double summon to summon Wind-Up Warrior(ATK:1200) and Soldier(ATK:1800). I play my other double summon to sacrifice my monsters. Within darkness you see the power of my envy. I summon Seven Sin-Leviathamon(ATK:4000)." A giant sea serpent appeared from the ground. "I end my turn with one card facedown."

 _Beware the Seven Sins._ Naraku's last words hissed in Destiny's ears. "I'll start by summoning this in defense mode and playing two cards facedown. That ends my turn."

...

Andrew sat up, feeling a shiver go down his spine, and not concerning the position he was in with Derpy. "Something's wrong." he whispered.

 _"Derpy, hate to bug you, but there's some dark energy coming from the town square and I can feel Nightmare and Destiny fighting it."_ both pegusi stood up and sped off to the square, where Andrew saw Leviathamon.

"That's a digimon!" Andrew cried.

 _ **Here we go again.**_


	2. Envy

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Recap: Destiny has a monster set, two facedowns, and is faced with one of the Seven Sin Digimon(ATK:4000).

"Leviathamon is Envy." Destiny whispered. "Who do you envy Bronze?"

"None of your business. Leviathamon does piercing battle damage, so he'll attack your monster. Go Thunder Breath!" the digimon let loose its attack on the facedown, revealing Chaotic Kuriboh(DEF:2000) and spreading to Destiny.

 **Destiny:8000-6000**

"When you destroy my Chaotic Kuriboh I can summon three Chaos tokens with attack equal to the damage I took(ATK:?-2000). If you're done, My move!" Destiny glanced at her new card and laughed. "I can win this in one move! First thing's first, I overlay my Tokens."

"You can't overlay tokens!" Bronze argued.

"Actually, that's the only way to summon this. Being of Chaos: Appopus(ATK:3000)! I play Terraforming. Now I can add a field spell from my deck to my hand. I choose Soul Arena-Lost Citadel, which I play now. Next, since it's in play, I can summon Soulborn Wanderer-Zasalamel, and since I special summoned a Soulborn, I can summon Charade from my hand. Now that he's on the field, I can summon Soulborn demon Inferno from my deck. I overlay my three level 8 monsters. Let the Darkness in my heart fuel your strength. I summon Nightmare the Soul Edge Vessel(ATK:5000-5500)." Nightmare faced the giant lizard.

" _Destiny, you have to use Talim. Play Card of Sanctity."_ Nightmare ordered.

"Why?" she asked.

 _"Just trust me."_

"Okay, I play my facedown Card of Sanctity, so we both draw until we have six cards." both drew. "I summon Soulborn Seeker-Talim, and with her ability, I can overlay her with the Voldo in my hand to Xyz summon Soulborn Orphan-Amy(ATK:1500-2000) Now I tune Nightmare and Amy together. Go Xyz-Synchro. Behold as darkness and light combine the full power of the Soul Edge is unleashed. I summon Soulborn Element-Nightmare Magi(ATK:7000-7500)."

Nightmare appeared in his Elemental form. _"Servant of Apocalypse. I will destroy you!"_ he called.

"Nightmare Magi attack. Burning Phoenix Blade!" Nightmare swung and Leviathamon exploded.

 **Bronze:8000-4500**

"Now I play Appopus' ability, by discarding one overlay unit, I can attack twice with him. Go Double Devour!" Appopus lunged for the snarling mare.

 **Bronze:4500-1500**

"And don't forget his second blow." the snake lunged again.

 **Bronze:1500-0**

"Game over." Destiny said as a card floated out of Bronze's disk. Nightmare lunged for it and cut the thing down the middle.

 _"One down, six to go."_ Nightmare muttered.

"And just what do you know about the Seven Sin Digimon?" Andrew asked, he and Derpy coming in for a landing.

 _"I know that the Seven Sins are how Apocalypse strikes, and the only way to destroy them is with an elemental monster, such as Nightmare Magi."_

"You forgot an embodiment can destroy them too." Andrew argued.

"Can we start at the beginning of this?" Destiny asked, annoyed at her lack of understanding.

...

"Apocalypse is directly responsible for Nightmare and Goramiti." Andrew began.

 _"He split the legendary instrument of balance, the Soul Blade, into the good and the evil. He wanted the evil powers for himself. Apocalypse sought control of all the dimensions. What he didn't expect was the Soul Blade's avatar would be split into two as well. I rejected him and sought my own path."_ Nightmare continued.

"A path that led to the Grimoires, us coming to Equestria, and eventually him joining you Destiny." Andrew sighed. "If Apocalypse is going to start his trek for domination again, he's going to want all the souls he can get by using the Seven Sin cards to defeat duelists in Battle Nation."

"Maybe you should call it off." Derpy said.

"Or," Matt began, "He could use the tournament to lure Apocalypse out. I'll have Trixie and Midnight monitor the duels and if a Sin card appears they can radio the nearest Grimoire for an immediate arrest and extraction." Andrew nodded at this, liking the idea.

"Alright, but the fact is only a few of us can do the extraction duel. Destiny has Nightmare, I have Assla Piscu, Brain Bug has Blue Eyes and Utopia, and Derpy has her Lightsworns." Andrew said mildly.

 _"Destiny's friends have the aura of the other Elements of harmony, but I don't know how to unlock them."_

"Well, we'll have to figure that out later. Battle Nation is just a few days away and I for one don't want to miss it." Andrew stood with Derpy and smiled. "We've got some unfinished business, no disturbances." Andrew said.

"Before you go, can the gang sleep over?" Destiny asked.

"Leave your door open and com on." Andrew replied. Andrew liked Stream and thought better of him than that, it was Destiny he didn't trust. "And if I hear anything I don't like, I'm teleporting them all back home, deal?"

Destiny's eyes changed to annoyed purple and she said, "Deal." her parents hurried off.

 _ **No I will not be adding anactual sex scene in this fanfic. Sorry, I'm no good at them.**_


	3. Greed

_**Darkness and Light, into the chaos.**_

Andrew sat on the train, bored out of his mind. "Honestly, why couldn't have I just met with the princesses at Twilight's?" he asked. "It's closer to home and I wouldn't have to leave my friends and family in Ponyville." Flame appeared with Winged Kuriboh.

 _"Andrew, who knows what could happen? It's possible you'll be the next attack target."_ Flame said, Kuriboh chirping in agreement.

"I know," he sighed, "But I know I'll win if I'm under attack, I've got you guys to back me up." Apocralyph appeared and roared. "Yeah, but I beat the Seven Sin Digimon before, I can do it again."

Raven appeared. _"Andrew, if we can't Super Synchro it will fall on Assla Piscu to destroy the Seven Sin cards."_

 _"That's why he's going to Canderlot."_ Zirconia said mildly. _"He has a card there that could be our only hope outside of Goramiti or Assla. I will, however, re-voice your brother's concerns about this."_

...

 _an absolute_ last resort. I have Assla, Goramiti, and my secret weapon." After a confused look, the elder Pegasus rolled his eyes and whispered, "You know, the one only you've seen?" Understanding dawned on the braniac's face. "Yeah, I'm going, no questions about it."

...

"Matt knows what I'm planning, but he's the only one and I intend to keep it that way." Andrew hissed as the train stopped.

...

Destiny sat at Sugar Cube Corner with her friends, buying a muffin basket for all of them. "So, what are we going to do about the other six Sin monsters?" Screwball asked.

"We should check around Ponyville to see if anypony got a strange card recently." Avid said.

"The only other duelist in town besides us or our parents is Filthy Rich." Stream pointed out.

"Well he is a big meanie," Cherry said, "I say we go after him first!"

"We're not 'goin after' anypony." Applespike snapped. "We're just gonna see if he got the card." they all left for the Estate.

...

Destiny knocked on the door. When Filthy opened it he asked. "What can I do for you six?"

"We were wondering if you came into possession of a mysterious Yu-Gi-Oh card recently. Something that begins in Seven Sin?"

 _"Get Clear!"_ Nightmare called. Everypony scattered as green tendrils lashed out at them.

"Owie!" Cherry said, holding her now bleeding foreleg. Avid quickly put his horn over it and the wound closed. "Thanks." she said, pecking him on the cheek.

"For that one," Avid snarled, "Your mine. Library Disk, engaged!" a duel disk with a book cover in each of the slots appeared on his foreleg.

"Very well. Greed Seeker, engaged!"

 _Greed?_ Avid thought, _Then this one's Barbamon._

"Duel!"

 **Avid Reader:8000**

 **Filthy Rich:8000**

"I'll kick things off." Avid said, using his periwinkle magic to draw. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 11 Dark Magician Deck Master.

"Alright, now he can Pendulum summon any card in his deck." Cherry said, pulling out some pom-poms(she has her mother's storing talent) and began bouncing and cheering. "Go Avid, Go!"

Avid smiled as he continued his turn. "Now with the scale set, I can Pendulum summon my three Magician's Valkyria(ATK:1600 x3) and my Rapid Fire Magician(ATK:1600) and now that I have, I create two overlay networks and Xyz summon Super Mage(ATK:2800) and Super Cleric(ATK:2300)." two magicians appeared. One was a female wearing white robes and a gold medallion, her skin was almost ghost pale, the other(the male) was wearing black robes, had golden skin, and held a staff with a dragon claw holding a crystal. "I play my Magician's ability, by discarding one overlay unit I can hit you for 1000 points of damage. Go Magus Strike!" the magician shot a fireball into Filthy.

 **Filthy Rich:8000-7000**

"I end my turn."

"My move then." Filthy drew. "I summon Volcanic Slicer(ATK:1800) and now by playing Inferno Reckless summon, I can summon two more. Now I play their abilities. You take 500 points for each one."

"Meaning I take 1500 points." Avid hissed. "Just kidding. By discarding one overlay unit on my Cleric, I can negate the damage I take for the turn." _Thank Celestia Andrew designed these cards and gave them to me._

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move." it was Old Vindictive Magician. _Fitting for him hurting Cherry._ "I summon this in defense mode and I'll have my Mage attack. Go Magic Missiles. And when he attacks, he can hit two monsters instead of one." two of the slicers exploded.

 **Filthy Rich:7000-5000**

"I end my turn."

"My move." Filthy snarled. "I play Monster reborn to resummon my Slicer. Then I sacrifice both of them. Let the Light recede in the sight of my greed. I summon Seven Sin Barbamon(ATK:4400). Attack with Greedy Wand! And I should probably tell you, he does piercing damage, so I'm attacking your facedown."

"Bad move. My Old Vindictive Magician's(DEF:600) ability activates. Now Barbamon is destroyed. Go Vendetta Blast!" both monsters exploded.

"I activate Call of the Haunted in order to resummon my Barbamon and end my turn."

"My move." _I have to bust that thing, but how?_

 _You use your full power._ An inner voice said as Avid began to glow with a golden aura.

"The time is now. I overlay Rank 4 Super Mage and Super Cleric. Go Extended Overlay."

"Extended overlay?" Filthy, Destiny, and the rest gasped. This was new.

"As shadowed soul combines with pure white light, the full strength of the magic is unleashed. I summon Elemental Magician-Generosity Caster(ATK:5200)" A man Golden Robes appeared, holding a staff with what was obviously the Element of Generosity embedded in the top. "I play his ability. By Discarding two overlay units, I can give 1000 of his attack points to another monster on my field."

"But you don't have any other monsters on your field." Filthy pointed out. It was then he noticed Old Vindictive Magician(ATK:450) was next to Caster. "But how?" he asked.

"I played my Call of the Haunted. Now Go Energy Transfer(ATK:5200-4200) (ATK:450-1450)! Caster attack. And from my hoof I play Ego Boost to replenish my Caster's points for the Battle Phase(ATK:4200-5200). Take him down." Caster launched an energy blast at the digimon.

 **Filthy Rich:5000-4200**

"Old Vindictive, direct attack!" dark static shot at the now exposed pony.

 **Filthy Rich:4200-2750**

"My turn's done."

"My move. I play Blaze Accelerator and destroy it to play Tri-blaze Accelerator. Now I can load my three Volcanic Scattershots to destroy your monsters and hit you for 1500 points."

"Fraid not. I play Vindictive barrier. Now my monsters and my lifepoints are safe."

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"My move. Caster end it!" Caster fired his shot.

 **Filthy Rich:2750-0**

"Game over. Caster. Destroy the card." Avid ordered as said card began to float out of the disk. Caster fired and that was the end of it.

 _ **So, the second Element is revealed. Want to guess who gets which element after this?**_


	4. Pride

_**Here we go. I don't own MLP, Yu-Gi-Oh, Applespike, or Digimon. I only own my OCs and the cards I've mentioned, plus the Super Magi & Cleric and the Element Avid used in his duel. On with the story.**_

Andrew arrived in Ponyville about nine that night. He stepped off the train to see Derpy waiting for him. After getting home and hearing about Barbamon, Andrew couldn't help smiling that things were looking up. "So, Greed and Envy are both taken care of, and we have two elements instead of one." Andrew muttered after the rest had gone to bed. _Maybe I won't need my new card after all._

...

Andrew had just gotten to the Canderlot Castle, Celestia waiting for him. "Do you have it?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't know about this Andrew." Celestia replied, levitating a card.

"You and everypony else in Equestria." Andrew said mildly. He took the card and cringed. "You may want my power." he hissed. "But you will serve _me_ in return." he slipped the card under his wing and the headache subsided. "I'm glad we reached an understanding." he said, turning. "Good day, princess. I hope to see you soon." with that Andrew left.

...

Andrew looked at his reflection and shook his head. "You may be back, but you won't be for long if you betray me. Am I understood?" he asked. His refection nodded and Andrew went to bed, after a bit of time with Derpy.

...

The next day, everypony with a duel disk was sitting around the tvs. Andrew came up on the screen and began speaking. "Hello everypony." he began, "Now the rules of this tournament are simple. Your battlefield is all of Equestria for the duration of the month. As you know, your duel disks are hotwired to register every duel you participate in. At the end of the month, the eight with the most wins will go to the final rounds. And to keep things interesting, I've employed the help of some of the Grimoires. They need the exercise and it will do them good. Any other questions will have to go on hold, because Battle Nation is on!" the screen blanked and everypony in Equestria could hear the duels in the streets. Andrew turned to Trixie and Midnight Watch. "Anything on the Seven Sins yet?" he asked.

"Trixie has not found anything." the blue unicorn said.

"I've got nothing on my screen." the black Pegasus said.

"Well keep looking. And if one appears, I want to know about it. Am I understood?" Matt said from his seat at the main controls.

"Yes sir!" both went back to work. Andrew took his leave and looked for some opponents.

...

Back in Ponyville, Destiny and her friends were tearing through duelists left and right.

"Hydra, attack!" Cherry called.

 **Opponent:400-0**

"Game over." she said, taking off to find another duelist. She quite literally ran into one three seconds later. "Opps, sorry." she said. "Hey, have you seen any duelists around here?"

"Yes, and I happen to be one of them. My name is Pure Soil. Now if you wish to duel, I suggest you summon your disk." Cherry looked at him. Pure was a white unicorn stallion that almost towered over her, and he was radiating a strange aura. "What's up with that aura? It's all purply and dark."

"Summon your disk and let's duel Earth Pony."

"My name is Cherry Pie. Party Basher, engaged." Cherry's pink and blue duel disk appeared.

"Duel!"

 **Cherry Pie:8000**

 **Pure Soil:8000**

"I'll start!" Cherry said, drawing. "I send my Fabled Baal to the graveyard to summon my Fabled Chihuahua(DEF:100) and now that I sent her to my graveyard, I can summon Baal back to my field(ATK:1800). Then I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move then. Have you ever tried gardening?" Pure asked.

"Nah, it's too much waiting for me." Cherry replied.

"Well, in my opinion, gardening is the best way to spend your time. You can grow your own food without having to spend a bit, and if you work hard at it you'll never go hungry. So for my move, I summon my Mystic Tomato(ATK:1400) and attack that little pooch." the tomato bit down on the pup and it exploded.

"Aw man." Cherry huffed.

"Now I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move then. I summon the Fabled Rubyruda(DEF:800). Now Baal, attack that veggie with Fabled Sword Storm!"

 **Pure:8000-7600**

"I end my turn there. Your move."

"Good, my draw." Pure glanced at his hoof. "I summon Lord Poison and use my Overgrow to sacrifice him and summon my Tytannial, Princess of Camellias(ATK:2800). Attack with thorn whip rain!"

"Not so fast!" Cherry said, "I play my Negate attack. Now your monster's strike is canceled."

"I end my turn."

"My move then. I summon my good buddy Fabled Ashenveil(ATK:1600). And with the help of my Lucky Ax spell card, I can raise his attack points by 500(ATK:1600-2100)." _Still not enough. Oh, I know!_ "I play Ashenveil's ability. By sending a card to my graveyard, I can raise his points by 600(ATK:2100-2700). Now attack! And from my hoof, I play my Ego Boost, giving my pal 1000 extra points(ATK:2700-3700)."

 **Pure:7600-6700**

"Now that I discarded my Fabled Pegasus, I can return him to my field(DEF:1600). Isn't it great? No matter what my pals always come back. Now Baal, Direct attack!"

 **Pure:6700-4900**

"I end my turn."

"My draw. I summon Flora the Plant Princess(DEF:800). Now I can summon four Plant Tokens, and if you attack, they take the hit. Next I play my trap card. It's called Ivy Shackles and it makes all your monsters plants. Next I play my Plant Food Chain and Equip it to Flora. Now she gains 500 attack points(ATK:1000-1500). With that, and an Ookazi, I end my turn." Flames fell on Cherry.

 **Cherry:8000-7200**

"Now its time for me to step up. Draw." Cherry looked at her hoof. "Alright. I summon my favorite puppy, Fabled Cerburrel(ATK:1000). And now I tune my puppy with Baal to create Fabled Hydra(ATK:2600). Now Ashenveil, attack Flora with Fabled Fiend Slash!"

"Don't forget, my plant tokens protect her." one of the flowers moved in front of the kneeling girl.

"I know, Hydra will attack, wiping out another of your tokens. Then I play Hydra's ability. By tossing my Pegusi, not only can I resummon them, but if I add a level 4 or lower Fabled monster, I can summon it too.. So come on back Baal." the three monsters appeared. "Now I can overlay my three Pegusi to summon my Fabled Element-Party Thrower(ATK:3000)." A pony with a party hat and confetti cannon(with the Element of Laughter embedded in it) appeared.

"I've never heard of that monster, where did you get it?" Pure asked.

"Oh, my coltfriend helped me unlock it yesterday after his duel with an ugly Seven Sin monster." Cherry replied. "Now I can play my Party thrower's ability. By discarding one overlay unit, we can each summon any monster from our decks, and even if they can't be special summoned, you can still call them out. Pretty cool right?"

"Yes indeed. Now I summon my Ro- AH!" Pure gripped his head as something hissed, _You will summon me._ Pure's expression became distant and he said, "Yes, of course. Let Power reside within my pride. I summon Seven Sin-Lucemon(ATK:2000)."

"Uh-Oh. That's one of the big meanies I was telling you about. How did you get one? I mean, did it just pop out of nowhere? Ooh, ooh! Did it..."

...

"Andrew, there's been a Seven Sin card played." Matt said over the intercom. "Town Square in Ponyville. This guy's dueling Cherry."

"On my way. Which one is it?" Andrew asked, taking flight.

"That's what has me worried, it's Lucemon." Andrew picked up speed.

...

"Each turn Lucemon is in play, I get a Pride Counter and each one gives him 1000 points(ATK:2000-3000). Lucemon can't attack since it's still your turn."

"Right, and I summon Fabled Deity Creiss(ATK:2300). Party Thrower, attack. And by playing my Impenetrable attack, My monster can't be destroyed. Go Cannon Blast! Oh wait, my battle phase already happened so I can't do either. I guess I end my turn." Cherry said with a giggle. Up in his rooftop perch, Andrew face-palmed.

"My move then. My Lucemon gains a Pride Counter and 1000 attack points(ATK:3000-4000). Now attack Party Thrower with Grand Cross."

"You triggered my trap. Interdimensional Matter Transporter. Now I can zap my Element out of harm's way."

"I end my turn."

"My move then. I play Blustering Winds and Impenetrable attack. Party Thrower(ATK:3000-4000) destroy that freaky angel Go Cannon Blast!" the cannon fired thousands of confetti pieces and somehow destroyed Lucemon. "Now Baal and Hydra can attack you directly. Go double direct attack!"

 **Pure:4900-500**

"Guess its your turn now."

"It seems so. I summon Evil Thorn(DEF:300). Now by destroying it, I can hit you with 300 points of damage and summon two more Evil Thorns." the thorns hit Cherry and she cringed.

 **Cherry:7200-6900**

"Next I play Monster Reborn to resummon Lucemon(ATK:2000-3000). Now destroy her Element with Grand Cross." both monsters exploded. "I end my turn."

"My move then. I play Monster Reborn to resummon Fabled Cerburrel and have him and Baal attack your thorns, then I'll have Hydra end this."

 **Pure:500-0**

"Yay, I win!" she said, bouncing up and down. The Seven Sin card appeared and Party Thrower destroyed it.

 _ **Another one bites the dust. Next one won't have a Seven Sin, and Destiny's gonna tag duel.**_


End file.
